As a conventional coaxial connector having been invented, for example, a coaxial connector disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4442719 is well-known. FIG. 7(a) is a cross-sectional structure view of a coaxial connector 510 disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4442719 in a state in which a mating coaxial connector is not mounted. FIG. 7(b) is a cross-sectional structure view of the coaxial connector 510 disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4442719 in a state in which a mating coaxial connector is mounted.
The coaxial connector 510 includes, as shown in FIG. 7(a), a connector main body 512, an external terminal 514, a movable terminal 520, and a fixed terminal 522. The movable terminal 520 and the fixed terminal 522 are anchored to the connector main body 512. The movable terminal 520 makes press-contact with the fixed terminal 522 from the lower side thereof. Further, the connector main body 512 is provided with a hole 534a extending in the vertical direction. The external terminal 514 is configured of a circular cylinder portion concentric with the hole 534a. 
On the coaxial connector 510 configured as described above, a mating coaxial connector is mounted, as shown in FIG. 7(b). The mating coaxial connector includes a probe 542. The probe 542 is inserted into the hole 534a and pushes down the movable terminal 520. With this, the movable terminal 520 and the fixed terminal 522 are separated from each other, and the movable terminal 520 and the probe 542 are connected with each other.
Note that in the coaxial connector 510 disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4442719, there is a risk that the connector main body 512 is deformed. More specifically, a tip end of the movable terminal 520 is in contact with the connector main body 512. In the case where the movable terminal 520 is pressed by the probe 542, the tip end of the movable terminal 520 pushes the connector main body 512 downward. As a result, a risk arises that the connector main body 512 is bent so as to project downward.